undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 22
Peter’s Group have survived the winter by going house to house, they are low on food, medicine and ammunition. The group have stopped on a country road and are gathering around the Hyundai “Where to next?” asked Jack as he walked over to them, “we head north a bit, to the cottage, stay there until we have to clear off” replied Peter “Hey, can I talk to you?” asked Phil “sure” replied Peter, the two walk over to the bike “Look, I just want to say sorry, because I doubted you at one stage before the winter and during the winter, but now I realise that we couldn’t have done it without you” said Phil “don’t worry about it, I’m glad that you told me this, truthfully” replied Peter as he walked off “okay, listen up, just a little note here...we’ve been doing so well throughout the winter, we’ve survived a very hard season, it’s the middle of February, you may not realise it but we’ve been moving very slowly towards Belfast, now the next place that we stay in hopefully will be the last, after that we’ll do a straight run to the TA base” said Peter, the group cheer “okay, let’s not lose sight of our target” said Scott. So the group gets back into their vehicles and get back on the road. Around four o’clock that day the group notice a housing estate up ahead, Peter stops the bike and gets off it, the rest of them exit their cars and walk over to the Hyundai “you see that housing estate over there?” asks Peter as he points down the hill to the estate, with a big wall surrounding the perimeter and a metal gate at the entrance “that’s our next target” added Peter “target?” asked Phil “we’re going to have to go in there and clear out the area” replied Peter “clear out, meaning kill the walkers?” questioned Gareth “exactly, we’ll go into groups, Scott and his passengers in the Hyundai can take the west side going from the entrance up towards the end of the estate, Jack and his passengers can take the opposite side, Sarah and her passengers can help Jamie, Jess, Shannon and I take clear out the main street while Scott and Jack do the houses, does that could clear?” asked Peter “Yeah, but what about the houses, do we just make sure that they’re safe?” asked Jonny “yeah, just make sure that there aren’t any walkers lurking in the corners, stuff like that” added Peter “try not to use your guns if that’s possible, use your hand to hand weapons, it’s a lot quieter, and it can be a lot safer than making noise from the guns” said Peter “what about the cars?” asked Shannon “we’ll take them down to the gates then leave then outside, could you and Jamie stay at the gate please and make sure no more walkers get inside?” asked Peter to Shannon “sure” replied Shannon “okay, let’s do this now then hopefully we can stay at this place tonight, and make our stay here, if that’s okay?” said Scott, everyone seemed content with the final part of the plan, so they got back into their vehicles and they drove down the hill and turned to the left to go towards the main gate of the Estate. When they got to the big brass gate that stood about twelve feet high, they all stood there and looked in “okay, we need to keep the talking down to a whisper, by the looks of things there are mostly walkers roaming around outside and not inside, so the groups going into the houses should be okay, for the people staying outside, we stay together, we never break ranks unless told to do so, if we break ranks then we could all die, that’s how dangerous it is, now we’ve practiced this before over the winter...we can and we will take this place over” said Peter “we’ll draw the walkers over to us first, then pick them off one by one” said Peter as he began to shake the gate, then thee others started to quietly shout at the walkers to draw them towards them, soon the walkers realised that there was people there, so they began to walk towards them. Peter grabbed his machete and stabbed one of the walkers in the eye, Shannon took her crowbar and pierced it though a fat walkers brain, making it fall to the ground. About ten minutes later the walkers had started to wonder off, about thirty dead bodies lay on the ground of the gate. Peter then cut the chain that was attached to the gate and opened it, they all progressed into the area, Shannon and Jamie then chained the gate up again with a bit of material. Scott and his group walked off towards the first house, Jonny then killed a walker with his axe, and Anna did the same. Meanwhile Jack and his group walked off to their first house; soon it was Peter and his group alone with walkers roaming the area. They formed a large circle and began to press forward. Peter sliced a walkers had open with his machete, then Sarah stabbed it again with her pitchfork, Susan got her crowbar and sliced it through another walkers brain, then Zach took his metal spear that he had made out of a metal pipe and a metal triangle and through it at a walker and it hit the walker in the stomach, as the group progressed Zach took out his spear and jammed it into the walkers eye, he then chucked it at another walker. Meanwhile Peter swung his machete at a walker that was running to them “I think they’re recognising us now” said Sarah as she steadied her pitchfork and forced it through a walkers jaw. Meanwhile Scott and his group ran over to the third house and burst through the door, Scott signalled for Jonny and Kitty to go upstairs while Garry, Eve and he stayed downstairs, so Jonny walked up the stairs slowly with his hatchet and Kitty followed with her bat, as they walked upstairs, Jonny walked into the master bedroom to find two walkers, he crept up behind one beside the bed and sliced his head off, then he ran over to the next as it turned around and stabbed the walker in the middle of the face. Downstairs Scott, Garry and Eve found the rest of the house clear, so they all went back outside as Jonny and Kitty came downstairs. Outside they saw Peter and his group pressing onwards, moving quicker as they went, Scott looked behind him to see Jack going into their four house, and Jamie and Shannon killing two walkers that were at the gate “found this” said Kitty as she held out an axe with a long handle., Scott took her bat and chucked it to the ground, they then ran over to the next house. About half an hour later the Estate was cleared of all the walkers, the group rendezvous at the main gate “it’s ours” said a relieved Peter “what now?” asked Shannon “we relax” said Scott “we can either take a house per family, per person, per whatever you like, they’ve all been cleared out, there safe, and for what we know...is that we’re safe” reinforced Peter Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issue Category: Issues